


Red Lace Panties

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, One-Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The . . . situation had started out simple enough. His lover wanted to try something a little different, and Fayt naturally had been willing. One thing they had never done was make love in the great outdoors, or at least in a place where people could catch them. The thought of performing such an intimate act where others could see frightened Fayt at the same time it thrilled him. It was after he and his lover had agreed upon a locale, the newly repaired private beach of the Grantier Hotel, that things started to, well, become interesting, and Fayt learned all over again the type of games his lover liked to play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3 nor the characters contained within, and I do not profit from writing and posting this piece. I simply love to play with the characters.

Fayt shivered in the cool night air, even though he felt as if his entire body had been set on fire. The heat coursed through his veins as if he were nothing more than a conduit for the energy coursing through him, and the liquid sensation settled in the pit of his stomach, creating an oh-so-familiar pressure. A soft-sounding whimper escaped him as the one behind him continued to probe his anus, delving deep within, and Fayt grunted from the exertion. He could not believe he had agreed to do something as crazy as the current activity he was now engaged in. It was ludricrous, it was bizarre, it was something he would normally never do, and yet . . . and yet he was painfully aroused by the whole prospect of what they were doing.

The . . . situation had started out simple enough. His lover wanted to try something a little different, and Fayt naturally had been willing. One thing they had never done was make love in the great outdoors, or at least in a place where people could catch them. The thought of performing such an intimate act where others could see frightened Fayt at the same time it thrilled him. It was after he and his lover had agreed upon a locale, the newly repaired private beach of the Grantier Hotel, that things started to, well, become interesting, and Fayt learned all over again the type of games his lover liked to play.

For the most part, everything his lover had issued had been simple. Some had been sparring competitions with him. Others had been against various machinery in simulators, but his lover's favourites had been the runic chest games. Fayt had taken his lover's challenges, thinking they would be easy. He liked games, after all, and they always provided him with some kind of amusement.

They were games the green-eyed man ultimately and unfortunately lost, and left him in his current position: on his hands and knees under a moonlit sky while wearing only a pair of women's red lace panties. Where his lover had found the particular undergarment, Fayt did not want to know. He just knew his lover had not taken them off, instead slipping his fingers in between the fabric and his flesh, and the material scraped against his erection, making it a little unbearable.

A well-developed chest pressed against Fayt's back as strong fingers slowly slid from his behind. He half-sighed in relief, half-whimpered from the loss. His lover chuckled as the panties were pulled down some.

"Eager for more, are you?" the smooth voice of the other man teased. A faint smile touched Fayt's lips, and he wriggled his ass closer to his lover.

"I can never get enough," he managed to rasp out. "Never enough of you."

"You flatter me. I like that," his lover purred into his ear. Fayt felt the other's hardened member sliding in between the remaining fabric and his slightly abused opening as his lover mounted him, and his heart started to pound faster in anticipation. This session would be like all the others as that steely flesh entered his body and pounded into him. His lover would make him moan and cry out for more until he could no longer see straight or be coherent. He would be owned all over again by this act, and Fayt knew there was no way to stop it. He did not want to stop it. Having that length buried in him, sliding in and out of him as if it were made for that purpose alone, created the most exquisite yet indescribable sensations within him. However, this session was not like any other. On this sandy beach, anyone could walk out and see them, see how they complimented each other in every way. If they were caught in the act, quite literally, there was a good chance they could be banned from the Grantier for a long time, but he did not care. He just wanted the one behind him in ways he could never put into words.

The tip of his lover's penis pressed against his opening, and Fayt melted. It was a little tricky, the process of entrance, thanks to the red panties, but somehow his lover managed. In scant seconds, his lover's member was buried to the hilt in his hind end, waiting.

"How much do you love me, Fayt?" his lover asked, his voice low, husky, and lust-filled.

"More than anything."

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes," Fayt replied without hesitation.

"Would you kill for me?"

"Anyone."

"Would you destroy worlds for me? Steal and lie for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

Lips pressed against his skin, and Fayt felt his lover smile. Hands roamed over his chest in feather-light, arousing touches, and the moment Fayt had been longing for began. Flesh slapped against flesh as his lover's penis thrust in and out of his entrance, pushing through the muscles that would expel it. Fayt met his lover's strokes, and the scent of sex and sweat filled the air around them.

As his lover pounded into him and Fayt met him thrust for thrust, their hands met over Fayt's groin. The other's hand slipped in between the fabric and caressed the aching organ, but he did not release it from its confines. Rather, his lover used the texture of the material to heighten Fayt's pleasure, rubbing and teasing until Fayt could take no more. He cried out as he came, his semen and sweat drenching the lace and his vision white. Several thrusts and grunts later, his lover's grip on him tightened and his body tensed. Fayt felt the familiar heat of the other's essence releasing inside of him, and they collapsed onto the sand when it was over, his lover's member sliding out of him in the process.

"You should wear red panties more often," his lover commented, spooning around him.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Kisses were starting to pepper his neck and shoulders.

"They're not very comfortable," Fayt said. "And you wouldn't let me take them off when we started."

"So? I thought they made the experience a little more interesting."

"They did," he admitted. Fayt turned a little so he could see his lover. Blue eyes, still hazed over with lust and something else, met his stare. "But it would become boring after a while."

"Hnnnn . . . I suppose you're right," the other man murmured. His lips remained in contact with Fayt's skin. "It would be pretty boring after a while."

"It would."

For several moments, they simply lay there, their bodies cooling from their coupling and their hearts returning to a normal rhythm. The entire time, his lover kissed his body, caressed and stroked his flesh. Fayt smiled and wriggled until the two of them were face to face. He wrapped one leg around his partner so their groins touched.

"Luther . . ."

"Yes, Fayt?" Cerulean eyes filled with curiosity and mischief gazed at him.

"Has anyone ever told you're insatiable?"

Luther chuckled and brought his lips to Fayt's in a hungry kiss. Once more, the blond was aroused.

"Only when it comes to you, Fayt. Only when it comes to you."


End file.
